


O cara que salvou o mundo

by julietstrange



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 16:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11017497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julietstrange/pseuds/julietstrange





	O cara que salvou o mundo

E o cara que salvou o mundo descobriu que aquele, onde estava momentaneamente instalado, não precisava ser salvo. Tomara toda a responsabilidade para si e se surpreendeu com seus próprios problemas. Então, abandonou aquele mundo. Fora procurar outros universos onde precisava salvar mundos e se esquecer das próprias tragédias. Logo agora que aquele mundo estava se acostumando...


End file.
